Coney Island
by BruDia
Summary: It had been quite some time since Diana & Bruce had taken a break from their lives/routines and have a one on one quality time...Well now is the time!


Coney Island

Diana and I had decided to head down to Coney Island for the day, There was no crime to be stopped

and no one needed saving except my love life. We found ourselves a nice secluded spot just under the

board walk and began she began to strip out of her casual clothes to show off her knock out bikini. The

swimsuit showed off her heavenly breasts and seductive curves. "Come on I'll race you to the ocean."

Ichased after her falling in love with her nice round tanned ass, we were in the ocean we bobbed up and

down and Diana pulled me into her embrace and kissed me deeply while she fondled my crotch. "You

know, i love you,but your cock a little more." I nearly laughed but there was honesty in the

way she spoke those words. I felt her hands caress my crotch and she began to remove my swim

trunks. "What are you doing?" She smiled and said "I just want to undress you my sweet." Then after a

long loving kiss she swam away and raised my trunks above her head. "Hey my shorts!"

Diana turned around and gave me a sexy smile as she seductively shook her ass in my direction;

I mademy walk of awkwardness up to where she was laying only a sea shell to cover my groin the womenwhistled and cooed while the men gave me a jealous look. I looked at Diana and snatched up my briefs; I looked around and saw a few beach patrol officers and way too many people.

I stood her up gathered

up our stuff and left, I marched us all the way back to our seas side hotel. Before she could say a word I

kissed her, it was a deep kiss a loving kiss, the kind of kiss that a man gives a woman when words fail to

express how much he loves her and needs her. I went down to my knees after kissing myself a path

towards her bottom. I removed her bottoms and kissed her hairy mound; I turned her to face the wall and

gave her ass a friendly but stern slap. I smirked when she squealed, Looking her in the eyes while my

hand was down between her thighs working on her clit. "By the Gods you know just how to please me."

I smiled and said pressing on the golden lasso that bound her writs together. "Tell me Diana what do

you want from me?" Diana swallowed hard and said with lust in her voice. "I want you to fuck me until

the morning and make me your personal sex slave. I want you to fuck me like it's my last night in this

world." I smiled and tossed her down on the bed, before I moved on top of her she asked in a sultry

voice, "Please my Dark Knight let me suck your cock, I'm in such need of that big 'BAT'dick of yours,my love."

We both tried our best not to laugh at her request she was on her knees eagerly taking my cock into her

mouth. Diana began to moan with joy as she bobbed her head back and forth lathering my cock with

her saliva. She stopped for a moment and then began to suck on my balls. "I'm going to drain your

balls by the time I'm finished with you."

Diana rose up took my hand and led me to the bed she laid me

down on my back when her communicator began to ring. "By Hera can't an Amazon have one fucking

day to herself? Wonder Woman here hey Zee what's up, oh; come on right now I'm just about to start

my vacation,Zee I really don't think you need me in the watchtower for that. Alright I'll be there in ten

minutes." I knew what the look on her face meant and I watched her dismount me in regret. "So what

does Z'anna wants in the watchtower?" I asked as I went to head for the shower,

"She needs me to help her look at something dealing with a mystical greek creature she's found. You know I wouldn't be going if she didn't need me."

I nodded and told her that it didn't bug me and that she

knew she would address whenever she got back from this meeting with Zatanna. She left and I went into

the shower.

It was about three hours when she came back. I looked at her lovingly

but my joy in seeing her back was not without lust. I kissed her the moment she walked through the door

I was on her I ripped off her top and removed her panties with some level of gusto. She let a sexy smile

come to her face and I pounced on her as if she was my prey, she smiled at my large cock as it

threatened to destroy her pussy. "I'm sorry I took so long we tried our best to find this creature but then it was just a hoax..." I took her communicator and smashed it then I threw it out the

window, she gave me those innocent woman eyes as she knelt down between my legs she reached for

my cock but I stopped her and gave a cruel playful smile "Only good girls get to suck my dick and

you've been a very bad girl and for that you must be punished." A perverted smile came across

Diana's face as she got on her hands and knees and smiled as she saw my reflection in the mirror. I

gave her pussy a sensual lick and then whispered a spell that caused a small tingle on Diana's pleasure

spot.

Diana was filled with pleasant memories as she was spanked and fingered towards orgasm. "Six, thank

you servant may I have another? Oh, seven thank you servant may I have another?" It was a sexy and

interesting little game we played with each other it started when I found this new powers of mine and

in a Justice League mission. She had been kidnapped by Lex Luthor and I had this slightly

wild and not very well thought out plan to rescue her. Oddly enough it worked but it was what I did once I

got my hands on Luthor that landed me in hot water. I punched the billionaire down to his knees and

something about watching him suffer in pain triggered something in me and I just kept on beating him I

picked him up by his shirt and tossed him against the wall leaving a huge crack in it and I beat him again

I didn't stop until I felt a hand grab my writs in mid air I looked behind me and it was Diana.

Apparently I had crushed the chains that bound her when I threw Lex into the wall; she flew me home to the manor

and decided while I slept she would ride me.

I smacked my cock against her pussy making her squeal with delight.

"Please don't tease me baby you

know how I hate being teased." I put two fingers inside her ass and she moaned in joy, "You like

making your mistress beg?" I smacked her ass and took her from behind gentle at first then harder as

the seconds slowly fell from the clock.

Her face was buried in the pillow as I began to plow her tender

and wet pussy, I pulled her up by her hair roughly smacked her ass harder and soon let my dick go into

rampage mode.

"Oh, yes ow ravage me sweet heart, pound my fucking pussy." I grabbed her golden

lasso and bound her wrists making her loose her powers for a moment. Diana looked at me for a moment

with a tinge of fear in her eyes.

"What do you want from me Mistress?" I asked making Diana moan as I worked my fingers on her clit.

"I want you to make me see how lucky I am that you chose to serve me and I want to have your God

like dick inside me, your mistress can't live without it."

I removed the lasso and asked one more

question.

"Is there anything else you want from me?" Coming out of her spell and said in a sultry

Grecian accent "I want you to fuck my ass so hard that I'll find it hard to stand straight tomorrow."

Diana was coming down from her seventh orgasm as she fell face first on the bed her long black hair

covering her wonderful face. "I think you just fucked me to the point of no return." I gave her booty a

tender smack and kissed her. "You're welcome, so what do you want to do tomorrow?" She smiled "I

say we should go on all the rides on the Board walk and then to end the evening we take a ride down

the tunnel of love." I agreed and resisted the urge to crack a dirty joke I turned out the lights and curled

up next to her we gave each other a goodnight kiss and fell fast asleep.


End file.
